


The Former Key and the Fuzzy Elf

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: X-Men Evolution Stories/Crossovers [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Flowers, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., Language of Flowers, Protective Siblings, Questions, Quests, Song: The Thunder Rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Fanart of the love between a former Key and a certain blue mutant. (Evolution-verse)





	1. An Enigma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Inspired by the story [A Blue Puzzle](https://www.tthfanfic.org/story.php?no=6064) by [Ishi](https://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-3518/Ishi.htm) at Twisting the Hellmouth. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Marvel own X-Men Evolution, and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics and fan art that I cook up from time to time.

AU. Dawn finds Kurt Wagner — also known as Nightcrawler — to be an enigma of sorts. So she decides to take the initiative and ask him some questions about himself... and he is more than glad to oblige..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. The Shovel Speech

AU. After Buffy gives Kurt the shovel speech, Kurt, much to her and Dawn’s surprise, simply replies with, “Bring it on, Slayer. I so love a good challenge” while smiling in a confident way.

Dawn then gives Buffy a shovel speech of her own, saying, “If you even think of hurting Kurt, Buffy, I will give you what-for, if you will. You may be my sister, but I’m warning you... if you use your Slayer strength on him at all, I will challenge you to a battle.”

Buffy is surprised at not only Dawn’s words, but also at her own sister giving her own version of the shovel speech. The look in Dawn’s eyes also tells Buffy that Dawn is not kidding; she is serious..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. The Thunder Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks.. :)

AU. When Dawn and Kurt hear the song The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks, they decide to take the advice of Buffy’s sister Slayer Faith Lehane to heart by getting a room (as Faith would put it). They make sure to tell Buffy about it beforehand, and she appreciates it, much to their surprise. When she sees their puzzled looks, Buffy explains that Faith had been giving her a stern and yet loving and much needed lecture (although in a sisterly way) about how Dawn was growing up, and that Buffy couldn’t be overprotective of her little sister forever — which Buffy realized Faith was right about in a sense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. The Sunflower

AU. Kurt gives Dawn a sunflower, and she appreciates it very much.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
